An axial compressor is capable of generating a great output and therefore is widely used for jet engines, gas turbines, oxygen producers, chemical plants, and the like. The axial compressor is applied in various fields since it is capable of achieving a minute vibration, a high efficiency, a high speed rotation, and a small size.
Schematically, the axial compressor is structured in such a manner that rotors and stators fixed to a casing are alternately arranged.
In a conventional axial impeller used as the axial compressor, a stall may occur when a threshold point is exceeded by an unexpected event during driving in a low-flow high-pressure section on a performance curve, in which efficiency is high.
To resolve such a limitation, specific conditions for optimizing the effect have been analyzed in terms of a number of injection nozzles for injecting a fluid, a nozzle shape, a nozzle arrangement, an injection type, a nozzle angle, a nozzle flow volume, and the like. However, such research is still in the early stages with almost no technology currently being commercialized.
Furthermore, due to technological characteristics, the foregoing conditions need to be experimentally verified, which requires a great deal of expenditure and time. Also, since conducting a compressor stability experiment is extremely dangerous, almost no research has been conducted via experiments.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a fluid stabilizing control method capable of suppressing or preventing an occurrence of a stall that may transpire during driving of an axial compressor.